Currently, the double-layer frit plastic encapsulation technique is generally used in the encapsulating processes for photovoltaic devices, plasma display devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, and active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) devices.
In conventional encapsulating processes for display panel devices, the frit plastic under the encapsulating cover substrate may directly cover metal wirings used to lead the connection terminals of the internal circuits out to external circuits. Because thermal conductivities of the metal wirings and the substrate material used for the display panel devices often have large differences, during the laser sealing process, an uneven heating of the frit plastic may occur, where a large amount of gas bubbles may be generated with uneven widths of the laser sealing. Consequently, uneven internal stresses may be generated within the sealing structure for encapsulation. Eventually, the sealing structure formed by solidifying the frit plastic may be easily broken.
The disclosed encapsulation structure and display apparatus are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.